Tameng
by kaika0788
Summary: 'Aku butuh TAMENG, dan kau memenuhi standar untuk melakukannya. Tapi kini, kurasa tugasmu sudah selesai dan kau boleh pergi' [HunHan/OC]


**TAMENG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~HunHan~** _  
_

 **.**

* * *

Restoran Italia adalah pilihanya untuk acara makan malam spesial bersama kekasihnya malam ini. Pintu kaca dengan bingkai kayu mahoni itu dibukanya perlahan sambil mempersilahkan gadis manis disampingnya masuk terlebih dahulu. Sehun menyusul kemudian dan mereka disambut seorang pelayan dengan seragam hitam-putih khasnya. Si pelayan membawa mereka ke salah satu meja yang memang sudah dipesan Sehun sebelumnya. Sehun menarik salah satu kursi dan mengisyaratkan pada Hana agar duduk disana, gadis itu tersenyum dan menggumamkan terimakasih yang dibalas Sehun dengan senyuman tipisnya.

Sambil menunggu pesanan mereka datang, Sehun hanya memandangi gadis bersurai cokelat terang didepannya. Sesekali tersenyum dan tertawa ringan menanggapi guyonan kecil yang keluar dari bibir tipis dengan sapuan lipstik merah muda.

Gadis itu terlihat mengagumkan malam ini, pipinya merona merah dengan senyum manis yang tak pernah hilang semenjak Sehun menjemputnya tadi.

Pelayan restoran yang sama, datang dan menginterupsi obrolan mereka dengan nampan berisi makanan ditangannya. Tak lama keduanya tengah asyik menikmati makanan dari restoran favorit Sehun ini. Hana mengambil sepotong _steak_ dipiringnya sendiri dan menyodorkannya pada Sehun, lelaki itu tersenyum dan sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya kedepan untuk menerima suapan itu. Hana kembali menikmati makanannya, sedangkan Sehun menatapnya. Merasa diperhatikan, Hana pun melihat ke arah Sehun

"Kenapa?.. apa ada saus daging di wajahku?" tanya gadis itu sambil meraba pipinya sendiri, dan Sehun menggelang, masih dengan senyum diwajahnya

"Tidak.. kau sempurna" jawabnya. Hana tersenyum malu kemudian menundukkan kepala untuk menyembunyikan rona merah yang semakin kentara di pipinya.

Sehun tersenyum melihatnya. Lalu pria itu meraih sebotol anggur disampingnya dan menuangkan isinya pada gelas Hana dan gelasnya sendiri. Ia pun mengajak Hana bersulang. Isi dalam gelas Sehun tandas dalam sekali teguk.

Masih dalam suansana yang sama, namun Sehun terlihat gelisah ditempatnya sambil sesekali menoleh kebelakang.

"Ada apa?" suara Hana mengembalikan fokusnya pada gadis itu. Sehun menggeleng dan terseyum singkat

"Tunggulah sebentar aku akan kembali" katanya. Hana mengangguk dan Sehun berdiri dari kursinya untuk kemudian berjalan ke arah toilet.

Sehun memandangi pantulan dirinya pada cermin. Sedikit membetulkan jasnya dan membuang napas kasar melalui mulut. Pria itu melangkah keluar dari kamar kecil menuju meja tempat gadisnya menunggu.

Langkahnya berhenti tepat disamping bar restoran tersebut. Matanya menangkap sosok Hana yang sedang merapikan lipstiknya yang sedikit terhapus. Sehun tahu, Hana benar-benar berusaha menampilkan yang terbaik untuknya malam ini. Ia tampak lebih manis dengan gaun simpel warna biru terang. Rambut panjang indah yang biasanya dikucir itu kini dibiarkan terurai, sehingga semakin menampilkan kesan anggun.

Sehun masih berdiri disamping bar dan tenggelam dalam lamunannya. Ia tersadar tepat disaat tatapannya bertabrakan dengan Hana. Ketika mendapati Sehun tengah menatapnya, gadis itu lagi-lagi menundukan wajah-merasa sangat malu karena Sehun mendapatinya tengah 'mempercantik' diri. Sehun tertawa pelan, namun alih-alih kembali ke tempat duduknya, pria itu malah mengangkat tangan kanannya mengisyaratkan Hana agar mendekat padanya. Dengan tatapan bingung sambil menunjuk dirinya dan Sehun bergantian seolah menanyakan pada pria itu _'Aku? Kesana?'_ , gadis itu lalu berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan kearah Sehun, saat pria itu menjawab dengan sebuah anggukan.

Ketika ia berdiri tepat didepan Sehun, lelaki itu masih terdiam menatapanya. Senyumnya menghilang, dan tatapan seriusnya membuat Hana bertanya-tanya. Dengan satu tangan, Sehun meraih tangan kiri gadis itu dan meremasnya pelan. Satu tangannya yang lain bergerak pelan menyentuh jari manis gadis itu.

Yang dilakukan Hana selanjutnya adalah menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya yang bebas, matanya masih terpaku pada jari manis kirinya yang kini tersemat sebuah cincin sederhana bertahtakan berlian kecil yang cantik. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sehun yang menatapnya dalam.

Sehun mundur selangkah saat tiba-tiba Hana menubruk dan memeluknya. Kedua lengan gadis itu melingkar erat di lehernya, dan Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Sehun. Hana tersedu penuh haru. Sehun memang tidak berkata apa-apa tapi Hana yakin dengan cincin ini, Sehun berniat membawa hubungan mereka ke jenjang yang lebih serius. Hana akui Sehun bukanlah seseorang yang pandai mengekspresikan perasaannya.

Namun malam ini, Sehun memainkan perannya sebagai kekasih dengan sangat baik. Sehun meraih pinggang gadis itu dan merengkuhnya. Menenggelamkan Hana dalam pelukan.

Mereka berpelukan di tengah restoran tanpa peduli dengan beberapa pengunjung yang mulai memperhatikan. Hana tidak peduli itu, yang ia pedulikan hanya pria yang saat ini tengah memeluknya erat. Sehun-pun tidak masalah dengan tatapan-tatapan itu, justru ini yang diinginkannya, sebuah perhatian.

Sehun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, Ia ingin Hana tetap disana. Karena ia butuh alasan. Alasan untuk membuat orang lain memperhatikan mereka, alasan untuk menarik perhatian seseorang yang duduk di ujung bar tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang.

Hana terlalu naif untuk tenggelam dalam kebahagiaannya. Dan Sehun berterimakasih untuk itu. Ia memberikan satu kecupan kecil di pucuk kepala gadis itu, tangannya mengelus pelan surai Hana, dan gadis itu semakin menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher Sehun. Membuat Sehun memperlihatkan smirknya,

' _Ya... tetap seperti ini. Tetap sembunyikan dirimu seperti ini agar kau tak perlu melihat saat aku menggoda-nya, dia yang kini menaruh perhatian sepenuhnya pada kita.. padaku..'_

' _Dia... pria itu, pria yang duduk di ujung bar dengan segelas anggur ditangannya. Satu kakinya bersilang, menyusun sebuah pangkuan diatas kaki yang lainnya, dagunya sedikit terangkat angkuh. Ia memandangku tanpa minat, namun aku tahu Ia benar-benar sedang menahan diri sekarang, dan aku menyukai sikapnya itu'_

' _Dia adalah alasan ku melewatkan tiap malam minggu tanpamu, atau malam-malam lainnya yang kesumbunyikan darimu dengan kedok pekerjaan. Apartemennya adalah alasan dimana kau tidak pernah menemukanku di apartemenku sendiri, aku tinggal bersamaya. Tidak.. aku memang tidak sepenuhnya menetap disana, hanya saja waktuku lebih banyak kuhabiskan disana. Saat aku ingin makan bersamanya, melihat senyumnya dipagi hari, menghilangkan rasa penatku akan pekerjaan dengan memperhatikan ukiran sempurna pada wajahnya. Dia adalah alasanku enggan menyentuhmu, bahkan hanya untuk sekedar menggengam tanganmu, karena aku tahu kau tidak akan pernah sebanding dengan sentuhan yang dia berikan padaku. Ujung jarinya, lembut bibirnya, hangat nafasnya dan sayu matanya yang membuatku mampu bertekut lutut demi menghabiskan malam-malam penuh gairah bersamanya.'_

' _Malam ini, pelukan dan cincin itu, anggaplah sepaket hadiah yang kuberikan kepadamu karena telah bersedia menjadi 'pelengkap' kesempurnaanku yang ingin kutunjukan didepan dunia. Aku butuh tameng, dan kau memenuhi standar untuk melakukannya. Tapi sekarang, kurasa tugasmu sudah selesai dan kau bisa pergi. Terimakasih adalah kalimat perpisahanku. Maaf? Aku tidak akan mengucapkannya, bahkan jika kau menangis dibawah kakiku sekalipun aku tidak akan peduli. Mengapa? Tentu saja, karena aku tidak mencintaimu .. '_

' _Rasaku, hatiku bahkan hidupku sudah kuberikan padanya. Pria kecilku yang kini memandang puas pada ku, karena Ia tahu Ia adalah pemenangnya..'_

"Han .."

"Han..." bisik Sehun.

"Ya Sehun, aku disini" jawab Hana, dan Sehun tertawa angkuh mendengarnya begitupun dengan pria yang tengah ditatapnya lekat-lekat itu.

 _Tidak, bukan kau .._

 _Han, untuk Luhan... Luhan_ ** _ku._**

* * *

 **END**

.

.

 ** _#based on Urban Zakapa - I don't Love You MV_**

 **a.n :**

Ini FF HunHan pertama yang saya buat, tapi baru di publish sekarang. FF ini sebelumnya pernah di publish di (Line) OA Sweet Mochigome. Bagi pecinta FF HunHan _Yaoi_ direkomendasikan untuk mampir kesana, karena banyak ff keren karya author" senior yang dijamin bikin segar mata :)


End file.
